This invention relates to a process for the production of concentrates containing bee products, to concentrates containing bee products and to their use.
The food and dietetic product market is being supplied inter alia with increasing quantities of bee products, particularly honey. Other bee products are blossom pollen, blossom pollen dissolved in honey, propolis or bee bread and mixtures of these bee products which are distinguished by very good dietetic and health-giving properties. The significance of honey and other bee products as a food, stimulant and curative is primarily attributable to their content of readily absorbed carbohydrates, enzymes, appetite-stimulating aromatic substances and not least to mineral constituents and trace elements which occur in bee products. Of particular medicinal significance is the occurrence of acetyl choline in honey--a substance which as a cholinergic factor lowers blood pressure and stimulates stomach and intestinal activity. Finally, importance is attached to the bacterial inhibitors which play a part in the favourable effect of honey on wounds.
One feature common to many of the products mentioned above is that they do not keep for very long, show a tendency to sediment in conjunction with honey, often undergo undesirable crystallisation and, in some cases, have an unpleasant taste. For example, blossom pollen or bee bread has a hay-like odour and taste which puts off may consumers.
Accordingly, successful attempts have been made to improve these properties, for example by the addition of alcohol and flavourings. Another disadvantage of bee products is their limited shelf life. On account of their high water contents, bee products--especially propolis and pollen--age rapidly and deteriorate easily.